


30 Days - Kiss

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Days - MarkiplierxReader [5]
Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I can't write fluff to save my life, not really happy with this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3168086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day of playing games and editing, you and Mark try to play GTA together, but he gets different ideas. Awkwardness ensues!</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Days - Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp, not as happy with this one as I have been with previous, but I can't write fluff to save my life :B quick note! uni has started up for me so the quality may go down in future and they'll be uploaded later in the day
> 
> As always, [Y/N] is your name. Enjoy!

You had finished your editing for the day and were uploading your latest video shenanigans that you had gotten up to with Mark. Goat Simulator was always a hit, especially with multiplayer nonsense thrown in there. It had gotten to the point where you had been unable to breathe, doubled over as you wheezed out laughter and cried. You had had to get up and walk around for a moment to catch your breath and wipe the tears from your eyes.

Mark had just left you on your own and you were sat in his computer chair, spinning lazily in it. You had been at his apartment for just a few days and already you had exhausted your entirely library of games. Mark still had plenty of indie games for the two of you to play, but you were just enjoying spending time with him, after all.

You barely noticed him enter the room, watching you as you rested your head on your hand and span again in the chair. At home, when you were waiting for something to upload, you'd grab a bite to eat or check your schedule. You didn't feel comfortable enough to go rooting through Mark's cupboards yet - and you didn't know where anything was to begin with, so that scuppered your chances of finding anything you liked. That, and all the American food was... weird to you.

"You enjoying yourself there?" Mark asked, breaking the silence. You froze and span a little too quickly to face him, smacking your knee on the leg of his desk and nearly throwing yourself from his computer chair. You inhaled a sharp breath and grasped your knee, glaring at Mark as he started to laugh. "Did I scare you?"

"No fucking shit you scared me, you, you..." you pursed your lips and let out a breath through your nose. "You scared the life out of me and made me whack my knee. Thanks a bunch, Mark." you grumbled, rubbing your knee and standing up shakily. You tested your leg - you were fine, but you always were - and crossed your arms in front of you, pouting at Mark.

"Don't you pout at me," Mark chastised you. "I was just about to ask you if you wanted to play something on the tv, but seeing as you're in a mood..." Mark trailed off and looked away.

"No, I..." you sighed loudly. "I didn't mean to yell. You just made me shit myself." you rubbed at your forehead tiredly. "I'd like to watch tv or play something with you. How about GTA? That's... the only thing I know you have, actually."

"GTA sounds great," Mark beamed and held out his arm for you. "M'lady?" he grinned cheekily. You sighed and furrowed your brows before hooking your arm around his and walking with him the few feet to his couch. You settled down next to him and he grinned at you as he turned on the tv and his Playstation.

"I haven't played GTA before, you know," you confessed as Mark ran around causing chaos as Trevor. "I wanted to, I've just never gotten around to it."

"Here," Mark placed the controller in your hand and wrapped his arms around you. You blushed as he placed his hands atop yours. "So, this thumbstick is movement, this is the camera..." he continued to speak about the controls but all you could think about was the fact that his hands were on top of yours. "You get everything?" he asked after a moment.

"What?" You turned to look at him as he cheekily ran his hands up your arms. "Uh, I... think so?" you pulled a face and turned your attention back to the screen. Mark had switched you to Michael whilst you had been distracted, and as you tried to gather your thoughts you made Michael wander around his house.

"You all right there?" Mark asked, sliding a hand around your back and settling it on your waist. You blushed and fumbled over a few words before covering your face with one of your hands. "You still not getting the hang of this, huh? Come here."

You squeaked in surprise as Mark very easily pulled you on to his lap and settled his hands on yours again. He rested his head on your shoulder and blew some of your hair from his face as he resumed control over the game. You were so grateful that Mark couldn't see your quite bright red face from his position.

You weren't entirely sure how long you were in that position before you realised that Mark had abandoned the game. You looked down at your hands as Mark tossed the game controller aside lazily and entwined his fingers around your own. You wanted to speak but all you could manage was another nervous squeaking noise.

"This isn't... making you uncomfortable is it?" Mark asked after a short silence. You shake your head lightly, painfully aware of how close the two of you were. You tensed up slightly as Mark shifted and pulled you just that bit closer. You wanted to relax, you really, really did, but you were on edge and you hated it.

"Mark?" you finally managed to speak, though your voice was quiet and sounded strained. "I thought... we were playing GTA. This... doesn't seem much like GTA." you cleared your throat awkwardly. Fuck, you were fucking awkward. You wished that the ground would open up and swallow you right about now.

"I thought..." Mark began nervously, moving his head off of your shoulder. You turned your head to look at him expectantly. "Shit, [Y/N]... don't look at me like that." he let go of one of your hands and ran it through his hair.

"Why?" you asked innocently, glad that some of your confidence had decided to return. "Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"No, I just..." Mark sighed and looked away. You adjusted yourself on his lap so you were sat on him sideways so you could see his face better. He looked at you almost sadly, his free hand reaching out and brushing a stray lock of hair from your face. He managed a pained looking smile before he turned his eyes away.

"Mark..." you sighed right back at him and pulled him in to a tight embrace. This time, he was the one who tensed up. Pulling back, you gave him a sympathetic look. "I'm gonna... go check out how the upload is doing." you said plainly, tearing yourself away from him and standing up. You rubbed your eyebrows before running your hand through your hair as you walked to the computer.

You sat down heavily in the chair, the weight of what had just happened between you and Mark crushing you. Blowing your hair from your face, you checked the upload. It was already up and people were watching it and enjoying it. You managed a pained smile; at least you two could entertain people despite the tension between you. Maybe you had been imagining it, though. Well, given what had just happened, maybe you hadn't.

You opened tumblr and scrolled through your tag; cute art, cool art, hate, art, art, hate, art, art, art, shipping, art, hate... Wait. You scrolled back up to the shipping post; someone had written a lengthy explanation about the looks you had been giving Mark in your let's plays together and you squeaked. Had you really been staring at him like that? They even provided screenshots!

"What'cha looking at?" Mark asked quietly, leaning on the back of the chair and draping his arms over.

"Uh, I, jus- nothing." you quickly scrolled away from the post and sighed. "Was there... a reason you pulled me on to your lap, or...?"

"I guess?" Mark shrugged lazily. "I like you."

You looked up at him. "I like you too." you replied. "Like... you have no idea. It's super awkward. I'm super awkward."

"No you're not!" Mark snorted, giving your shoulders a light squeeze. "You're great. Awesome, even."

"You're just saying that." you huffed lightly, tapping his chin with your finger and bringing a smile to his face. "But... thank you, Mark." you smiled up at him and he smiled back. Your heart began to thud in your chest as your eyes flicked between his lips and those dark brown eyes of his before you looked back at the computer screen. "That thing, before, that I was looking at? People think that I look at you in a certain way."

"Well, you do," Mark span you around in the chair to face him and he took your hands and pulled you out. "I like the way you look at me. I hope I look at you in the same way." your stomach tightened at his words and your eyes widened. What was he saying? This couldn't work! Not with all the distance between the two of you, but no matter how that one logical bit of your mind protested, all you could do was stare dumbly at Mark. "Speechless, huh?" he smirked slyly and you let out a breath. "I can fix that."

In a brief moment, Mark leaned forward and your eyes were on his lips again as he leaned closer and closer. When his lips met yours, he muffled a squeak in your mouth as you melted in to the kiss. His lips were soft, and the tickle of his stubble on your skin wasn't too bad either.

"Mark..." you breathed as he pulled back, looking down at that smirk on his face. "I... you... whaaa..." your thoughts were incoherent as you looked at him. "That didn't cure the speechlessness, you know. It made it about ten times worse."

"Damn," Mark grinned. "Looks like I'll have to administer more." he kissed you again, this time more forcefully, but it was still as sweet as the first. Your eyes slid shut as you leaned in to the kiss, grasping the back of his shirt. When he pulled away, he had the goofiest grin plastered across his face.

"What's so funny?" you asked warily, looking down at yourself to make sure he hadn't done anything.

"Nothing. I just kissed the cutest girl in the world."


End file.
